


That's not a real thing

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Protective Adam (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Shiro and Adam run into Keith and his foster parents while out food shopping... it doesn't go well, but it doesn't go bad either.





	That's not a real thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Adam and Shiro run into Keith food shopping. They somehow overhear his foster parent(s) saying they are making some food with a LOT of dairy in it for dinner, something lactose intolerance Keith should DEFINITELY NOT have. They get kind of mad(I think Adam gets it worst because he is the one who always feeds Shiro and such) because like...the kid can't have that! They then end up getting Keith to come to them for dinner so he can eat something that won't kill his insides. Then Keith who isn't used to people honestly caring that he can't have dairy is just blown away by this.

"Hey, Shiro is that Keith?"  
Shiro looked in the direction Adam was pointing in, it was, Keith was wearing an oversized hoodie. The child was playing with the zip and sleeves nervously.

"Yup that looks like him"  
Just as they were about to say hi to Keith, two adults (over 30 for sure) started talking to Keith persumaly telling him the shopping list,  
"Okay, for dinner tonight we need,whole wheat pasta minced garlic, milk, butter, Greek yogurt, Parmesan cheese shredded, divided salt, black pepper, and fresh parsley"

"Hi Keith!"  
The two adults looked shocked at the fully grown man with his arm missing talking to Keith,  
"How are you?"  
"Good"  
Keith looked more nervous than he'd normally be. As Keith and Shiro had a conversation, Adam was thinking over the ingredients he had just heard mostly focusing on the milk, yogurt, and cheese. If Keith ate that he'd probably be in a fair amount of pain.

Thinking this, Adam decided to bring it up with the adults near Keith (who he had now assumed were Keith's foster parents).  
"Um, excuse me ma'am"  
The woman startled again, but smiled at Adam,  
"Yes dear?"  
"I noticed that that meal had a lot of dairy products in it, and was wondering if you were aware that keith has a lactose intolerance?"  
The woman's smile turned condisending,  
"Oh, that's just made up, he does it to get out of eating things"

Shiro and Keith stopped talking, Adams eyes wided and he blinked in shock,  
"Pardon?" He asked hoping to have heard wrong,  
"It's made up"

Adam stopped smiling and Shiro was watching the ordeal with wide eyes, knowing how Adam felt about people not taking allergies and intolerances seriously. And you could see it in Adams face, his smile not meeting his eyes.

"I hope you're joking"  
The woman looked offended,  
"No of course not"  
"You do reslise that every time Keith has dairy he experiences pain, that isn't something you can make up, the only dairy product he should be having is butter in little amounts, if that!"  
"Are you telling me how to raise my child"  
"No, I'm telling you how to treat allergies and intolerances"  
"If he was truly in that much pain, he'd have said something, or need to be taken to hospital"

"Keith"  
Adam looked furious,  
"Have you mentioned your intolerance, or being in pain while being with these people"  
Keith looked scared, the two had created quite the crowd  
"Umm, the social worker is supposed to mention it, aswell as other things, and I complained a bit about it in the beginning, but I stopped when..."  
Keith talked softly, a complete change from normal, and trailed off, but Adam had already heard enough (Shiro stored the experience in his head for later though)  
"He did mention it then!"

During all the shouting between the two adults a member of staff had been called.  
"Sir! Ma'am! Please stop or I'm going to have to call security"

Keith's foster parents turned to Keith and shouted at him to follow them. Keith didn't move. This elected another shout,  
"Adam, Shiro, can I stay at yours tonight"  
Shiro looked weary, but before he had a chance to answer, Adam did,  
"Of corse you can"  
Shiro wore s look of suprise but thankfulness.

"They're trying to take my son now!"  
The woman shouted, a security person came over,  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"They're trying to take my son!"  
The security person looked over at where the lady was pointing,  
"Oh, hi Shiro, Adam"  
"Hi, tyrone"  
"You wanna tell me why you're trying to take a child?"  
"We're not, he asked if he could come over to ours, we said yes, we haven't tried to take him"  
Adam explained calmly,  
"Okay, you can't take him home without the parents permission, I'm sorry but he's under 16"

Adam and Shiro looked degected,  
"They're my foster parents"  
Everyone looked suprised that the small boy had talked, even the parents evesdropping at the sidelines,  
"Technically if I went home with Shiro and Adam, I could say it was because the people were neglecting my dietary requirenents"  
Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes,  
"Or they could let me go with them and keep on getting money for fostring me?"  
Keith was smirking, and the two adults walked away huffily.

"Well that's settled then"  
The security person chuckled

As the trio continued shopping parents came up to them congradulating them.

\---------

When they got home, Adam made beans on toast, because it was the only meal he knew of that didn't need dairy (except for the butter, but a thin layer should be fine).

Keith looked amazed that they were acctually taking his lactose intolerance into consideration. It made Adam and Shiro smile sadly at him. 

Later, when Keith was getting ready for bed (they really needed some of his clothes here), Shiro asked him about him ending his scentence abruptly when asked about mentioning his stomache hurting to the people, the poor kid looked ashamed and shy. He said it didn't matter and asked to go to bed.

"Goodnight Keith"  
"'Night Shiro"

**Author's Note:**

> For the meal I literally just searched up meals full of dairy and it's the dairy allience's Whole Wheat Fettuccine Alfredo
> 
> Also, I'm aware this is a bit ooc
> 
> Any suggestions on what I should do next?


End file.
